paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan the Leader
Logan was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Logan is a tall American Doberman Pinscher multiple generations ahead of the present gen pups. He is technically the English Branch member of the Paw Patrol. He has orange, almost red eyes and his tail is short and pointy. He is the leader of the Pup Cadets, so his uniform is always on (apart from in the Puppy Maker picture) and is different to the other pups'. He has a blue collar with the official Pup Cadets badge attached to it, which looks like a wolf with a black background. His suit extends to the bottom of his four legs and only cuts off at his tail, a bit like the trousers and long-sleeved shirts people wear. His suit is similar to Ryder's. Logan is Chase's distant relative. He is his so complicatedly distant relative that I can't even remember half of what he is. He is very strict and has a very bad temper. If irritated, he gets all shouty and mad, but as the pups mature, he gains a little more self-control and softens as he gets old. Born in Adventure Bay, he really isn't one for fun, or as he calls it, "time-wasting baby laziness". When the admin of Pup Cadets Skye (the actual Skye from Paw Patrol) comes round to check on the troupe, Logan tells all the pups to only speak when you're spoken to, obey all orders without delay and stay away from the baby laziness area at all times (the playground). He is scared of Meteor as he is a wolf and almost kicked him out at various times, but according to Paw Patrol law, a pup can only be removed of office if they are too mischievous or are not talented enough after taking a series of tests. Logan was born in 1992 in Adventure Bay (that explains why he is American) and was raised in California after the family who owned him moved. His owning family was very posh and he was brought up by his strict owner, Claude McDougall. Claude, knowing he was an Adventure Bay pup, taught him to speak as well, in order that he might join the rescue teams there. But one fatal day, there was a thunderstorm that killed all of the rescue teams in Adventure Bay. When he had heard of this, Logan broke down into tears and swore an oath to never be so upset again. So, to do this, he hardened his heart, blocking all fun and happiness out and replacing it with a cold heart of stone. Although he was now loveless, it didn't stop him from doing what's right. For instance, he rescued a girl from being killed by a big bully in an orphanage nearby. He met this girl later in his life, in one of my future stories (you'll never guess who it is). A few years later, the Paw Patrol began, and after he heard that his distant relative (Chase) was a part of it, he changed his mind. He got himself a plane ticket and flew to Foggybottom airport, and from there walked to Adventure Bay. When he got to the Lookout, he found out he was needed by a small female cockapoo. The previous Paw Patrol mission had involved everyone (at the time, there were only Chase and Marshall), and the rest of the world deserved rescue teams as well. Ryder knew this was too much for the pups. He needed help. Afterwards, Logan introduced himself and Ryder gave him a job to do. He was sent to England to set up a new Paw Patrol there, but it would be confusing if both Paw Patrols were named the same thing, so Marshall suggested calling it Pup Cadets and assigned Skye to monitor it from Adventure Bay and check on it every year or two. He gave Logan his suit and badge, and to Skye he gave a Pup Cadets pin which would glow every time she was near the base or any of the pups. So that day, Logan left for England. After getting to London Heathrow Airport, he found a little mine which became the official base. Then he heard a howl from a van that was passing by. It sounded like a little pup in distress and she sounded tired. Logan chased the van, pounced on it, opened a hatch from the top, and jumped inside. The howling was coming from a little coyote who looked absolutely exhausted and a little burnt and ill as well. Logan brandished his claws (which were longer than normal pups'), silently picked the lock and took the coyote to the Pup Cadets base, which was't much at the time. He asked her numerous questions, and it turned out her name was Seraphina, she was only two months old, she had lost her parents during a forest fire in Nottingham Forest, and she was an expert at finding things. Logan saw worth in her and gave her one of many collars Ryder had given him. When Skye came round for her first check, there were already 2 little pups (she visited the day Logan left Adventure Bay to give him technical support) and on her second visit, she found about 15 well-trained pups, and a well-made underground base with cutting-edge technology. She was very impressed at this. Catchphrases: "Pups, report to HQ! NOW!" "Pup Cadets, let's go! Arroooooo!" Birthday, nationality and placing Birthday: 2nd September Rank: 2 Nationality: American Voice actors Young: Jonathan Lipnicki (George in Stuart Little) Teenager/Adult: Harrison Ford (Rooster in Secret Life of Pets 2)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Fears # Wolves (not so much Meteor but still) # What Skye thinks (if he doesn't know yet) Family Sunny - Mother (deceased) Fridge - Father (deceased) Chase - Distant relative Ines - Distant relative Why I gave this pup their name I got it from X-men. The main character's name is Logan, and his nickname is Wolverine. Vehicle info Type: Off-road motorbike Features: Gliders, rocket boosters, off-road tyres and separable wheels for water mode (just like Ryder) Transformation: Goes on underneath his seat Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Pups Category:Crossovers Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Male Pup Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup